Goodbye
by sailorroxy
Summary: Hermione needs to say goodbye to George the night before the wedding. Read and Review! o Based on 'Goodbye' by Avril Lavigne.


**This is a one-shot that has been playing around in my mind for a while and I've decided to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the song lyrics to the song "Goodbye" belong to Avril Lavigne. Lately I have had this "minor" obsession with this song… **

**ALL**** Italics are the song lyrics and some might be worked into the dialogue. **

**On another note I had to really decide if I wanted her to say goodbye to Fred or to George. **

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love _

Hermione laid awake in her bed as she restlessly tossed then turned while she stared into the cold black room she shared with Ginny whenever she stayed at the Burrow. She was leaving after the wedding with Harry and Ron to search for the horcruxes and they would have to leave as quickly and quietly as possible if they wanted to succeed. The less the other Weasleys knew the better off they would be. However, there was one flaw in her plan. Just one small miniscule flaw that threatened to destroy the entire plan of just slipping out the problem was she knew she wouldn't leave without telling him.

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come _

George wouldn't be happy at all if she just left him with out another word. But she had to keep him safe him more then anyone else. It was silly really of her to harbor feelings for George sense her first year when she wasn't entirely sure if he felt the same. Especially sense she was sure like every one else he was expecting her to announce her nonexistent engagement to Ron any day now. Sure George and she had on several wonderful occasions shared a few stolen kisses in the past however, that could simply be written off as George thinking with his libido and nothing more.

The longer she laid there the more convinced she became that maybe while he was sleeping saying goodbye might not be such a bad idea. So she quietly got out of bed careful not to awaken Ginny and quickly slipped out of the room. As soon as she stepped into the hall it seemed like the Burrow its self wanted to expose her to all who slept there. As it seemed to her that her every step was louder then the last, her breathing to heavy the air its self seemed to leave her lungs.

'You're being foolish there is absolutely nothing wrong with saying goodbye to George…nothing at all…except if he gets captured…and they torture him…or kill him…no stop it! You're Hermione Jean Granger smartest witch in your year and all you are doing is saying good bye to George…you're best friend's older brother…the man you have love…had a crush on since first year…he's asleep…he won't even know…no problem.' She thought to herself as his and Fred's door got closer and closer until finally she stood right in front of it and her hand on the knob.

_I have to go _

_I have to goI have to go_

Now here lied the real test for Hermione first to actually open the door and then make it to his bed without setting off one of their various inventions. Hermione let out a deep breath and slowly began to turn the knob and hoped to Merlin that Fred and George hadn't left any of their products lying around the floor ready to expose her. The door opened without a creak or clank and she took a quick step into the room and closed the door. The room was dark and she could barely see but she already knew which bed belonged to George she had laid there with him in it on an occasion and knew his was the one by the window.

As she tipped toed to his bed Hermione began to get a clear outline of his face as the moon light poured over his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful so content like he hadn't a care in the world and she wished that was true. Hermione found herself imaging what he would look like when she Harry, and Ron left to find the horcruxes. A vision of him frantic with worry pacing around worried about her safety wondering if she would come back to him alive popped into her mind like an unwanted visit from Pansy Parkinson.

She was almost to his bed now just a few steps away…

Five steps away…

Four steps…

Now three …

Two …

Now just one…

She stood over him for just a second it seemed watching him sleep…watching him breath steadily in and out in and out in a comforting rhythm. This was something she wanted imprinted into her brain for her to grasp on to while she was gone. George sleeping peacefully and maybe if she tried hard enough she might be able to convince herself that he was dreaming about her.

Hermione placed her hands on the bed as she slowly began to kneel. As she kneeled she took a deep breath and gently grabbed onto George's hand with both hands.

"I have to go George _and leave you alone but always know always know always know that I love you so_. So I hope you understand that I can't give you a proper goodbye. It's for your own good." She whispered to her sleeping love when she felt his hand grab hers. She almost jumped in shock but she was hoping that maybe it had be a subconscious impulse that he had grabbed her hand instead of the more likely scenario of him waking up.

George opened his eyes and looked at Hermione in bewilderment for just a second before the warmest smile Hermione thinks she has ever seen creeps across his face. For a second George buries his face in his pillow drowning out the laugh that followed. It was lucky he hadn't let go of her hand otherwise Hermione might have run away as soon as possible.

He looked back at her face the smile still on his face, his sleepy eyes seemed to dance with merriment. The mortification Hermione felt from being discovered was beginning to mix with a feeling of happiness that George hadn't let go of her hand that he was holding it more tightly then before.

"If I had known you wanted to see me that badly I would have made Fred sleep somewhere else tonight." George said flirting with her as he gazed up lovingly at her.

"I had to convince myself to even come here." She replied thankful that the dark room was sufficient enough to hide the blush that threatened to appear.

"You wound me." He said jokingly as Hermione hoped with all her might that in the months to come she would be able to remember the texture of his skin, every conversation verbatim the sound of his voice with his face half buried in the pillow.

"Why are you here Hermione?" He finally asked as he sat up his back against the headboard as the smile left and a look so serious and desperate Hermione never thought it would be on his face appeared in its stead.

"I came to say goodbye." She said honestly finding herself unable to lie him when he was looking at her so desperately.

"When?" He asked she didn't need to ask what he meant she knew he was asking when she, Harry and his brother would be leaving.

"After the wedding as soon as we can get away." She replied choking back a sob as he began to tug at her arm signaling for her to climb into the bed with him. George's bed was a twin sized bed barely long enough for his tall frame and certainly two small for the two of them. So Hermione ended up sitting on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck as he tightly held her in his arms. Hermione while she regretted waking him was grateful for another memory to lock away in in her safe of being held so tightly by George that she was sure that he to was trying to freeze in his mind what it felt like to have her in his arms like this. She was grateful for that small reminder of that smell that was so uniquely George the smell of lime, parchment and ink, and gun powder.

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Hermione didn't need to look at George's face to know he was hurt. To know that if she had left without a word he would be recklessly worried about her. That even a weak promise of 'I'll be fine' would be enough to get him through each day.

"I thought you would be safer that way." She can't lie to him she never could.

_I love you so I love you so, oh_

"I'm not the one whose safety needs to be worried about Hermione." He spat venomously feeling pathetic that she would feel the need to protect him when it should be the other way around.

"Harry will be fi…" She began knowing full well George hadn't been talking about Harry.

"Potter isn't the one I worry about Hermione and you know that." He said holding her tighter that he had before. Hermione looked into his eyes trying to find the words to explain or to just say something when the words seemed to choose themselves.

"_Goodbye brown eyes _

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine _

_Take care of yourself _

_I have to go I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone._" For some reason she wasn't sure she found herself singing that and not very good to be honest. She was still whispering and her voice was cracking from trying not to cry.

George one half of the Weasley twins looked at her lost for words for which they were both certain were the first time. So instead of letting that silence go to waste he kissed her more deeply and madly then he had ever kissed her before. Soon the kiss ended to both their individual disappointments.

"I need to go back to Ginny's room George." She said regretfully and though he nodded in agreement his hold on her did not slacken at all.

"You need to sing me a lullaby before you go and tuck me in." He said in an attempt to sound jolly however, the attempt sounded half hearted to the both of them.

"_La lullaby _

_Distract me with your rhymes_

_La lullaby La lullaby _

_Help me sleep tonight_

_La lullaby (La lullaby, la lullaby)_" Again her singing came out whispery and cracked in an attempt not to wake Fred and not to cry. She kissed George one last time and got out of bed and quietly leaving the room passing Ginny's room walking down the flights of stairs and out the front door and began to cry on the front porch.

In Fred and George's room …

Fred was lying in his bed in his bed his back facing the rest of the room thinking about every thing that he had overheard. He had awaken as soon as Hermione had opened the door and listened as she crept to George's bed and had heard everything that was said between the two of them and some things that hadn't been said aloud. Like how much his twin was in love with Hermione and how much her leaving him would kill him.

"You got it bad mate" He said speaking for the first time not moving from his position.

"Yeah…" was the only thing George said in reply as they both laid there.

"Reckon I'm still better looking better than you." Said Fred

"Nahhh" came the reply from his twin.

Eighteen hours later when Hermione, Ron and Harry fled to Tottenham Court Road and when she was pulling out muggle clothes for all of them to wear to blend in she found something in her bag that she had not put in it. A small piece of paper with twelve words written on it in what she recognized to be George's hand writing. A slow smile crept across her face and she read the words once again. And even though she was worried sick about being caught and something happening to any one of them she felt better. Hermione read the note one last time before placing it in her pocket and handing the boys their clothes.

She could do this … they could do this she just knew it and it was all because of George.

_I love you so_

_Goodbye brown eyes_

_Goodbye my love _

Love,

George

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot please remember to comment and tell me what you thought of it! Constructive criticism welcome! **


End file.
